A Dangerous Dare
by cherimai
Summary: Kagome was dared by Kikyo to break up with her boyfriend InuYasha and ignore him for an entire week! Can she do it, or will she back down and go on a date with Kouga, which will make InuYasha furious? COMPLETE
1. The Dare

**Author's Note**: Hey, it's Cheri! Here is my third story. I want to try posting two stories at a time and see if I can handle it without having to put one on hold. It's hard to not post more than once story at a time when ideas just keep popping up in your head! Anyway I hope you will all find this story enjoyable to read. :D

* * *

**Title**: A Dangerous Dare 

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: The Dare

**Rating**: PG-13 (for languages!)

**Posted On**:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha, or do I….

* * *

Kagome Higurashi silently walked to her shrine as she thought things over. Her life was perfect. She had a wonderful family, great friends, and a perfect boyfriend she loves with all her heart. She could not help but think how stupid the way she acted to him in the past. The dare that almost split them apart forever… 

Monday – 3:00PM

The bell at the Shikon High School has just rung and a beautiful raven hair girl stepped out of the building with her friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.

"Did you saw Hojo today?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, he looked like her saw a ghost or something!" Ayumi replied.

"What a coward!" Yuka laughed.

Kagome just laughed at the thought of it. Her boyfriend InuYasha, recently just pranked her ex-boyfriend Hojo by dropping a spider behind his shirt.

That day, all four girls decided to study at Kagome's house since they all had a big math test tomorrow.

* * *

All was silence at the Higurashi shrine; all you could hear was the ticking sound of the clock. 

All of a sudden Kagome's mom yelled, "Kagome, your friends are here!"

"Huh? What friends, I didn't know more people were coming." Kagome said.

Her three friends just shrugged their shoulders while Kagome went downstairs to greet her visitors.

When she reached downstairs, she almost fainted. There standing in front of her was Kikyo Aiko and Ayame Yamamoto, the popular girls from her high school. All boys in the school would die just to see these two girls stand in front of their doors. But luckily not her InuYasha, he doesn't care about them.

"Kikyo? Ayame? What are you guys doing here?" Kagome ask getting very confuse.

"We came here to study bitch, got a problem?" Kikyo snapped and walked inside the house while Ayame smiled at Kagome sweetly.

Kagome bit her lips to prevent from causing a fight. She and Kikyo never got a long, even how hard she tried.

They all entered Kagome's room and started studying. After five minutes of studying, Kikyo let out a loud yawn.

"I'm bored, let's do something else." Kikyo complained.

"No, we all came here to study and that's it!" Kagome snapped back. Kikyo glared at her.

"What if we play Truth or Dare?" Kikyo asked trying to persuade Kagome.

"Not interested." Kagome said while writing notes down.

"I guess you are too chicken." Kikyo said while smiling evilly.

A vein popped out of Kagome's head. 'How dare she call me a chicken!'

"Alright, you're on!" Kagome shouted while Kikyo smirked.

"Pick truth or dare?"

"Dare" Kagome smirk evilly, no way was she backing down!

"Okay, listen. I dare you to break up with your boyfriend, InuYasha Takahashi, and not talk to him for a whole week."

"Hey, that's no fair! You just want to steal InuYasha away from Kagome." Yuka shouted.

Kagome bit her lips, 'Break up with InuYasha? I can't stand not being with him for even a second, there is no way in hell will I break up with him. I have decide, I will back down the dare. It's just one dare right?'

"But.. if you don't do the dare, you will have to go out with Kouga and make out with him." Kikyo smirked evilly. A gasp can be heard from Ayame. Kagome was shock, make out with Kouga? Ayame will be furious! She looked at where Ayame was; saw the look on her face and it wasn't good. It read, Touch Kouga, and I'll kill you.

Kagome gulped nervously. 'What will she do?'

Kagome felt defeated; either way Kikyo will have the advantage. If she even touches Kouga, InuYasha will surely be furious and breaks up with her. But no, she doesn't want to be hurt.

She decided, she decided that she will do the dare.

The End

To be Continue…

* * *

The story hasn't begun yet, but I promise the second chapter it will. So how did you guys like it? Please review! I won't write the next chapter till I get some! LOL. Tell me what you think, you hate it or love it. Gotta be one, anyway bye! 

Ja ne,

_ Cheri Mai_


	2. The Breakup

**Author's Note**: Wow, I finally sat down to type down another chapter! It has been a long time since my last update. I'm so sorry. I have nothing to say now. Enjoy !

* * *

**Title**: A Dangerous Dare 

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: The Breakup

**Rating**: PG-13 (for languages!)

**Posted On**: April 23, 2006

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Kagome sighed. 

What should she do? If she breaks up with him, he would want an explanation and possibly never talk to her again. But then again, if she doesn't do it, she will have to make out with that wolf. Ayame will kill her! And who would know what InuYasha will do. It's just a week right? One week, and we'll be together again. Kagome thought in her head.

"Well?" Kikyo snapped, getting impatient.

"I'll do it." Kagome said confidently. Everybody gasps, Ayame, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Kagome..." Eri said with a hint of worry in her voice. But Kagome decided to ignore it, she had decided, and it's too late to turn back now.

Kikyo smirked and handed her a cell phone.

"Hm, why do I need this?" Kagome questioned.

"Are you stupid? It's a cell phone. You are going to break up with InuYasha right now, in front of all of us."

'Psh.. I knew that."

Kagome took the cell phone away from Kikyo and held it on her hands.

'Is this the right thing to do?' She thought.

She slowly began to dial his number, hoping with all her heart he wasn't home.

She pressed the 'talk' button with her fingers and waited nervously as the ringing tone came up.

One ring…..

Two ring…

Three ring…

"Hey, it's InuYasha..."

Kagome was about to say hi but he interrupted her.

"You have reached the Takahashi resident, leave a message."

And the familiar beep sound came on after it.

Kagome breathe a sigh of relief, he wasn't home and that was the answering machine.

"Well?" Kikyo asked.

"He's not home..." Kagome answered.

"Call his cell." Kikyo snapped before she could say another word.

She dialed his cell putting the phone to her ear.

It rang just like last time. But this time, someone picked it up, and it's not the answering machine.

"What do you want?" the familiar voice of the hanyou greeted.

"Hey, InuYasha, it's me… Kagome." Kagome almost forgotten her name, this is harder than she thought.

"Oh hey, Kagome, I'm at Miroku's. So what's sup?"

Kagome sighed.

"We need to talk…"

"Yeah…about what?" InuYasha answered not caring. Little did he knew, he is not ready for what is coming.

"I don't think, its working."

"The phone?" InuYasha confused about what Kagome was trying to say.

"NO, US, INUYASHA. I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD BE TOGETHER ANYMORE!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome didn't hear a reply. Was she too harsh on him?

"InuYasha..?" Kagome managed to say.

"I...we'll talk about this tomorrow." He hanged up the phone.

All Kagome felt was guilt. She looked at her surroundings; she almost forgot her friends and Kikyo were there.

Kikyo was smiling with satisfaction.

"I guess you do have guts, Higurashi." She stood up with Ayame and left the building.

After what had happen, no one felt like studying anymore, so all her friends left.

Kagome went to her room, shut the door and sulk down thinking

"What have I done..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible! I promise. 


	3. Together Again?

**Author's Note**: I am never going to make promises because I stink at keeping them, lol ! So here it is chapter 3! Enjoy. The chapter was getting long so I decided to cut it into two chapters.

* * *

**Title**: A Dangerous Dare 

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Day 1 – Together again? Pt. 1

**Rating:** PG-13 (for languages!)

**Posted On**: May 26, 2006

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha and I'll never do.

_Note that Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, etc are in grade 9_.

_The thoughts are in **bold.**_

* * *

**Monday, 8:00am**

Kagome woke up early that day to go to school. Last night was not a very good night for her, all she could do was think about him. She wanted to dial his number, but didn't know what to say, so she gave up on that thought.

She walked to school alone, not wanting to see her friends right now. Kagome wanted to be alone for awhile; she knew that people have already heard about the break up since Kikyo is a blabber mouth.

Kagome entered the school quietly, put her backpack in her locker, and left the building to go on a little walk. Besides, it was half an hour before school started.

There was a little park nearby and she decided to sit on the swing to do some thinking. This was where she would usually be found when she was feeling down.

She felt so lonely; usually InuYasha would be here with her.

A few minutes later Kagome saw another shadow hovering over hers. She turned around, and was greeted by a warm smile. It was her dear friend, Sango

Kagome and Sango were friends ever since kinder and they were very tight.

Sango popped on the swing beside Kagome.

"So what's sup?' She asked cheerfully.

Kagome smiled weakly. "Nothing, just thinking."

Sango frowned. "No really, I known you for a long time, and you would only be here when you are sad."

Kagome looked at Sango sadly. "Did you hear about me and InuYasha?"

"Yeah, you guys broke up right?"

"Ha, yep."

"Why?"

Kagome shrugged. She wanted to tell Sango badly, but she was interrupted by a rude person.

"Hello ladies."

Sango and Kagome looked up to find Kouga.

He was tall and almost every girl had a crush on him.

Kagome smiled "Hi Kouga"

Kouga flashed Kagome a smile showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Heard you and InuTrasha broke up."

Kagome was silent and looked at the ground, finding it quite interesting.

But Sango spoke up for her, "This has nothing to do with you. Go away."

But he decided to ignore her. "So, are you busy Friday night?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. "I'll think about it."

"Okay" Kouga said.

Just then Kouga said something that shocked Kagome.

"Hey look its InuYasha and that slutty Kikyo."

Kagome looked up and saw him with Kikyo and her other friends.

How could he do this to her? He always told her how much he hated Kikyo. Kagome thought.

"Kagome..." Sango said.

But Kagome was too furious to say anything, her fist clench tightly and stood up.

"Kouga, I'm free this Friday."

"That's great! I'll pick you up at 7 then. Bye!" Kouga replied, but before hopping away he leaned in her face and kissed her cheek.

She blushed and said nothing. She looked at InuYasha and Kikyo again, they looked so happy together, I wonder if they are together...

Kagome sat back down on the swing, sighing. She couldn't take it anymore.

What was she suppose to do? She had no choice, no choice.

Sango patted Kagome on the back. "It'll be all right." She whispered.

But Kagome knows, it will not be all right.

Kagome watched as Kikyo and InuYasha walked in the school together. Kikyo seem to be laughing at something while InuYasha gave her a smirk.

The bell rang and it was time for class.

* * *

Her first class was English and unfortunately she had it with InuYasha and Kikyo. 

She entered the noisy classroom and looked for a seat, unfortunately, the only remaining seat which was in the front. She groaned, she hated sitting the front. The teachers always catch her sleeping or daydreaming.

As she sat down, she didn't noticed a pair of amber eyes starring at her, followed by an evil stare from a girl known as Kikyo.

English class was boring as usual; time seemed to be on her side today and went by quickly. The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom except for some remaining students, one of them being Kagome.

She slowly sat up and took her books. She walked to the door but someone stopped her.

"Hey Kagome, are you and InuYasha still together?"

The raven haired girl turned around to find Yura, a boy crazy girl.

"What do you care!" Kagome said shouted.

Yura was surprised for this, 'So Inu, broke up with her.' She smirked and walked away muttering a "bitch."

Kagome frowned and finally walked out of that dreadful classroom. Meanwhile she failed to notice a hanyou still in the classroom.

She shoved her books in her locker and went to her next class, even though she had a 15 minute break.

* * *

Meanwhile with InuYasha… 

"Are you sure Kagome broke up with you for no reason?" Miroku, InuYaha's best friend asked.

InuYasha closed his locker with a loud bang with everyone starring at him.

"Would you give it a rest, monk?"

"I've known Kagome for quite a while and she would never do that without an explanation!"

"Keh. Well she did it okay? End of story."

"Do you still love her?"

There was pause, then "Feh." InuYasha walked away in silent.

On his way to his Science Class, the second bell has rung and that meant it was time for class.

He walked slowly down the hallway as students ran passing by him, rushing to their classes. He began to wonder about Kagome.

'**Why did she look so sad today? It breaks my heart knowing she's not happy. This morning that nosy Kikyo stopped by my house and told me to walk with her to school. Before I had a chance to answer, that bitch grabbed my hand and started dragging me**.'

He let out a growl.

'**When we were entering the school I smelled Kagome, but refused to look at her. I can also smell that trashy wolf, Kouga. Why on earth would she be with him? I wonder if she dumped me for him…**'

InuYasha started to get furious. 'I'll cut that wolf in pieces if that's true...'

He passed by Kagome's class and caught a glimpse of her. She looked at him but turned away. It broke his heart. He frowned and continues walking to Room 315 which was his classroom.

* * *

Kagome had just saw InuYasha walking pass her class, she wanted to jump for joy, but the look on his face told her he was mad and that he didn't want to talk to her so she turned around. 

Right now she was having Socials, which was a total bore. She looked at the clock; only one hour left till class was over...

* * *

"STUPID MONK." Screamed an angry girl. 

Miroku was lying on the floor, unconscious. He had once again touched Sango in the wrong spot and was whacked by the girl.

Their French teacher was late so they could do anything they wanted.

When Miroku was finally conscious he sat down beside Sango and they both saw InuYasha passing by their classroom with a smirk.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and frowned.

"Did you.." Sango said by was interrupted by Miroku.

"Yeah, I know. He told me." He replied.

Sango sighed. "I don't know what went wrong, she won't tell me."

"InuYasha refuse to talk about it too, but I can tell he still has feelings for her."

"Same with Kagome..."

"But didn't she break up with him?"

Sango shrugged as their French teacher stepped in.

"Bonjour tout le monde."

* * *

The bell rang as everyone ran out of class. It was time for lunch and Sango and Miroku were so glad. French was boring and Sango and Miroku walked out together talking about the current situation. 

"Should we set them up together?" Sango suggested.

"Yeah, I know the pefect place!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Where?"

"His bedroom." He said with a lecherous smirk.

Sango banged him on the head with her French textbook.

"Is that all you think about? What do you dream at night about?" Sango said sarcastically.

"Of you, my dear Sango, naked, sweating..."

Sango shot him a deadly glare and Miroku whimpered.

The cafeteria was full of students buying their lunch, or chatting with their friends.

Kagome, who wasn't in the mood for eating sat down on a table with some chatter girls.

One of them stopped talking to ask Kagome, "Did you and InuYasha really break up?"

Kagome got mad, stood up, and answered, "What the hell is wrong with you people? Why do you care so much?" The other girl gulped and slowly ran away along with other girls.

Kagome sighed and sat down again. Someone sat down on the table, Kagome didn't care, as long as they didn't bother her.

"Someone's in a bad mood today." A mocking voice said.

Kagome got angry but refused to look at the speaker.

"Pshh, why do you care. You don't know what I'm going through right now."

"Then tell me." The masculine voice replied.

"You won't underst-.." Kagome looked at the speaker in shock. It was InuYasha.

"You were saying..."

Kagome didn't answer, but instead looked away. She stood up and walked away.

"Kagome, wait..." She could hear him say, but instead walked faster.

"DAMN IT KAGOME." InuYasha shouted and chased after her.

When he caught up to her, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she would face him. But she refused to and looked at the ground.

"Kagome..."

Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer, it was just one day, and she missed him so much.

Salty tears started flowing down her cheeks.

InuYasha watched as she quietly sobbed in front of him, he hated when she cried. He hugged her, hoping to make her feel better. Kagome started to cry harder and leaned into him. He let go of her and put his finger on his chin, and slowly pulled her face closer in to him…

"Ahem." A voice interrupted them.

InuYasha turned around to see Kikyo.

"Sorry InuYasha, but can I please talk to you?"

Kagome whipped her tears away.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

She smirked. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, your face."

She growled and stomped away.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome to see she was blushing.

He smirked, loving the way she looked. Kagome looked up to see gorgeous amber eyes. She started laughing at how he acted towards Kikyo.

"What's so funny?" He said, annoyed.

"You." She replied and smile.

He growled and felt a pair of hands touching his ear.

He started to purr and Kagome giggled.

He hated when she did that to him in public, it made him look weak. So he scooped her up, bridal style, as she screamed. And left the school building to go someplace else where they could be alone.

InuYasha carefully put Kagome down on the ground. He had taken her to the park; they needed to talk and **now.** Kagome looked as if she was confused, InuYasha found that so adorable about her, and smirked. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, 

"Is something the matter?"

He whipped the smirk off his face and put on a serious one. He took her hand and dragged her to the swing. She sat down and he took the spot beside her.

"Kagome..." He started off, not really knowing what he was doing.

Kagome knew that he wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. She knew she had to tell him, relationships were base on trust wasn't it? Screw Kikyo, she can go suck a dick. She looked at the speechless hanyou.

"I'm sorry."

InuYasha was surprised. Sorry? Sorry for breaking up with him?

"What are you talking about?"

Kagome sighed. "About…yesterday, I wasn't thinking properly, and I ended up breaking your heart." She looked at him with a sad smile.

"Keh, I wasn't _that_ sad." He looked away, blushing. "But why did you do that?" Was the question he long to ask her.

"I didn't mean to, it…it was a dare. Kikyo dared me to break up with you for a week or else I would have to go on a date with Kouga and make out with him." She made a disgusting sound that sounded like barfing.

InuYasha of course became furious! "I would never let you be near that wolf, let alone making out with him. You are mine Kagome, and no one else can have you. I can't believe you would even listen to that whore Kikyo!"

Kagome didn't know what to say, but even if she did she couldn't because InuYasha had already kissed her gently. She knew that he had already forgiven her. When they finally let go, the warning bell rang, indicating it was time for class. They both got up, InuYasha offering her his hand and she accepted it. Together, he walked her to class.

The last two classes went by so fast Kagome didn't even noticed when the bell rang. InuYasha entered her class and walked her to her locker. As she was packing her stuff with InuYasha standing beside her, Kouga walked passed them with angered written all over his face.

"So, where do you want to go today?" The cute hanyou asked his girlfriend.

"Umm, I want to eat ice cream!" She smiled.

The hanyou groaned but agreed anyway. Together they walked out of the school together, holding hands. On their way they saw Kikyo, Kagome couldn't tell whether she was mad or confused. Kikyo actually had a smirk on! Kagome didn't like that at all, hopefully it isn't anything that would ruin her relationship with InuYasha, again.

* * *

A/N: Review !

Translations: 

** Bonjour, toute le monde** - Hello everybody

_ Cheri Mai _


	4. Surprises, Surprises

**Author's Note**: I have **fused the old chpt 4 and together with chpt 3,** cause chapter 4 was so short. Here is chapter 4, it was suppose to be shorter so then I decided to throw in chapter 5 alone with it. So its like 2 chapters in one. It's still short but the upcoming chapters are pretty long, especially chapter 5 & 6. This is where the drama starts! But not very big ones since the story are pretty short. Enjoy!

**R & R please, it makes me happy and encourages me to write.

* * *

**

**Title**: A Dangerous Dare

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Surprises, Surprises

**Rating**: PG-13 (for languages!)

**Posted On**: June 23, 2006

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha and I'll never do.

_Note that Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, etc are in grade 9.

* * *

_

(_Wednesday_)

InuYasha and Kagome walked to school together, hand in hand. On their way to their lockers, they passed a poster with the word "_Shiver Dance!_" on it.

"Hey, don't we have a school dance this Friday?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, umm are you going with me?" InuYasha asked nervously looking at her.

Kagome turned to face him and smiled, "Of course I am, you idiot!" InuYasha growled at her while she played with his cute doggy ears.

* * *

_After School_

"Sango!" Kagome yelled to her best friend. "Are you going to the school dance this Friday?"

"Of course I am!"

"Are you going with Miroku?"

"Yeah…" Sango said blushing.

"I don't have anything to wear" Kagome said frowning.

"Let's go shopping then!" Sango suggested, and the two friends ran out of school and bused to the mall.

* * *

The two girls entered the store 'Aritzia' hoping to find some decent clothes for the dance. While Kagome was looking at the rack of cloths, she noticed Kikyo and her friends in the shop too. She grabbed Sango by the shoulder and hid behind the stack of clothes. Just then someone tapped Kagome on the shoulder and she screamed.

She turned to find Kouga. Meanwhile Kikyo had already left.

"Hey Kagome"

"Oh.. hey Kouga." She forced a smile on her face.

"Umm just to remind you, we have that date together on Friday."

"We do?" she asked clueless.

"Yeah, we do."

Kagome thought for awhile, '**Oh no! I almost forgot, and that's the day of the dance too! How am I going to break it off to him?**'

"I'm looking forward to it" he said nicely and smiled at her. "Well, I have to go." He took her hand and kissed it, while she blushed, and he jogged away.

What was she going to do now? She had to tell InuYasha and cancel the date with Kouga right away.

"What's sup?" Sango came and asked her.

Kagome sighed and lean on her friend's shoulder. They went to the food court, and sat down on a table. Kagome decided to tell Sango about what had happen in the last few days.

"You should tell InuYasha about this too."

"I know" Kagome said.

The two girls then said their goodbyes and went home empty handed. She decided to go on MSN to see if her hanyou boyfriend was on. He wasn't and she sighed out loud. She took out her cell phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times but no one picked up, she called his cell number and still no answer. She was getting worried and for some reason, she felt like something was wrong.

* * *

(_Thursday_)

The next day at school, Kagome walked to school alone. InuYasha did not come by to pick her up nor did he at least call her to tell her why. She was getting worried each minute. It was a Day 2 at her school and that meant she did not have any classes with him. The morning passed by quickly and she hadn't seen him at break. She then finally caught a glimpse of him in the cafeteria.

She yelled out his name but he seem to not hear it or is ignoring her. Kagome began to feel hurt and talked to Miroku and Sango about it. Miroku decided to talk to the hanyou about it.

"Hey InuYasha!"

InuYasha just growled at Miroku.

"Is something wrong with you and Kagome? I thought you guys were back together."

"Don't even say her name, that bitch, she cheated on me."

"Now why would you assume something like that, InuYasha?"

InuYasha threw a fist at his friend's face. Clearly he was really pissed off.

The monk fell into the ground and a crowd slowly started to form.

Sango and Kagome were walking in the hallways when they heard a chant,

"Fight, fight, fight!"

They rushed to the crowd and saw InuYasha standing above Miroku. Kagome saw this and went in between Miroku and InuYasha.

"InuYasha stop! What is wrong with you today?" She yelled at him. He looked at her like she was crazy, and she could see the hate in his eyes.

"How could you…?" he whispered to her so that only she can hear it.

Meanwhile Kikyo was in the crowd smiling evilly.

Kagome was more confused than ever.

* * *

**A/N**: Bleh.. this chapter isn't my best. I hope you guys like it though. And I have decided to thank the reviewers. Hehe how could I forget to do that? 

ElvenPrincess69 – Thanks for reviewing, and I hope it does get better too and that you will like it.

HaLf-DeMoN-KaGoMe05 – Thanks, I'm trying to make it more interesting. Thanks again for reviewing!

Ouka Tenshi – Haha yeah she could have told him about the dare but she had to do it in front of everyone and she couldn't tell him about the dare infront of Kikyo. Thanks for reviwing.

cremosia – Thanks, I'm glad you like the plot.

Suki- neko – Nice conclusion. But we'll see. Hehe thanks for reviewing and keep reading!

shinkumitsukai – Haha I'm updating now aren't I? Thanks for reviewing!

dangersque – Yeah, Kagome is pretty stupid but hey she's human. Thanks for reviwing!

chelboo1992 – Thank you, I want to see Inu and Kag together too. Keep reading for more drama!

luvs-inuyasha8907 – I'm glad you like it, I'll update asap! Thanks for the review!

chelboo1992 – Thanks, I'm trying my best to update as I get more reviews. We'll see about Kikyo soon. Thanks for the review!

luvs-inuyasha8907 – Hehe glad you find it interesting. Keep reading to find out! Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks again to **ALL** who review and** KEEP** reading. I love you guys!


	5. Busted!

**Author's Note:** Looking back at the old chapters, I have just noticed how slow I updated. I at least only update once a MONTH. I promise you I'll finish this story by the end of the summer. I just read over my chapter layouts for the story and it's not that really long. Only 2 more chapters to go actually after this one. I'm starting to loose interest in this story already, thank goodness I have the story thought out already.

In this chapter, it explains why InuYasha is mad at Kagome. Enjoy! Thanks for those who reviewed too, I respond to them all at the bottom.

* * *

**Title**: A Dangerous Dare 

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Busted!

**Rating**: PG-13 (for languages!)

**Posted On**: July 6, 2006

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha and I'll never do.

Note that Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, etc are in grade 9.

* * *

The crowd slowly started walking away as the fight ended, and Kagome caught a glimpse of Kikyo leaving as well. 

"Kikyo..." she whispered to herself. 'This must have something to do with her, she must have set me and InuYasha up so he would hate me, and Kikyo would have him. It's just a big misunderstanding then.'

Kagome looked up to where the hanyou was, but found out that he was not there anymore. 'Where has he gone?'

"Kagome, help me take Miroku to the nurse office." Sango asked her friend.

Kagome nodded and both girls carried Miroku to the office while everyone else was trying to get to class.

Sango opened the door to the office and saw Nurse Kaede.

"Nurse Kaede, can you please help us? Miroku was in a fight a few minutes ago and is injured."

The nurse dropped whatever she was doing and ran to the injured student. "Place him on the seat", the girls nodded and did what they were told to do.

Kaede examined Miroku and nodded her head. She turned to his friends and said, "Ye are lucky, he is not in a bad condition. Only a few scratches and bruises."

The girls breathe a sign of relief and smiled. "Ye should be heading to class." They nodded and headed to their lockers.

Kagome opened her locker but couldn't help but stared at the picture in her locker. It was of her and InuYasha, his arm around her, and they were both smiling. Sango, who was beside her, put her hand on her friend's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

Kagome smiled back and said thanks. They both shut their lockers and headed for Math class.

* * *

"I really don't know what to do anymore." Kagome said to Sango while walking out of the classroom. 

"Maybe you should talk to him, go to his house later."

* * *

Kagome took Sango's advice and visited his house. She called his cell earlier to tell him she was coming but he did not answer. She felt hurt but knowing he must have a reason why.

She walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door slowly opened and she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi, is InuYasha home?"

"Yes, he is. He seems down about something though."

"Oh? May I see him?"

"Of course, not like I care."

Kagome entered and nodded her head in thanks. She started up on the stairs where InuYasha's room was. She knocked on the door, no one said anything, she knocked it again, silence. She decided to open the door anyway.

Slowly she turned the door knob and saw the hanyou sitting at the edge of the bed holding a piece of paper.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?"

"It's not Sesshoumaru, it's me, Kagome." She said weakly.

"Feh, what are you doing here?"

"I came, to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine thanks, now leave. I don't want to see you."

Kagome got mad.

"What the fuck InuYasha, yesterday morning you back to normal then today, you act as if I'm your enemy!"

"How the fuck am I suppose to treat you normally if you're fucking cheating on me!"

"Where the hell did you get that info from?"

"THIS!" He showed her the picture he was holding. She gasped in horror, it was a picture of Kouga kissing her on the cheek. "Where, did you get that?"

"Does it matter?"

"InuYasha, I didn't-"

He held up a hand and silenced her.

"We're through…" was the last words that escaped his lips.

It cut through her heart deep, she wanted to say something, to tell him the truth, but nothing came out. Even if she did say something, he wouldn't believe her.

She ran out of the room and left without another word.

* * *

**A/N**: Aww poor Kagome. I'm sorry if this chapter was short. Anyways if you're wondering when the picture was taking, it was when Kouga had asked Kagome to go out with him on Friday. 

luvs-inuyasha8907 – I'm glad you find it interesting, and I think you know what Kikyo is planning now. Thanks for the review!

Psycho-Miko22 – Aww, I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to update often. Thanks a lot for taking your time to review!

_Cheri Mai_


	6. Dancing and Date

**Author's Note**: Chapter 6, enjoy! It's a pretty long chapter and I'm so proud. Thank you so much for reviewing everyone, I love you. This story is almost coming to an end. I'm so sad.

* * *

**Title**: A Dangerous Dare 

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Dancing and Date

**Posted On**: July 11, 2006

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha… yet.

Note that Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, etc are in grade 9.

* * *

(_Friday_) 

Ever since the incident yesterday, Kagome barely noticed the reality around her. All she could think of was the silver haired hanyou that had caught her heart ever since the first day they met. She slowly walked down the hallway, not caring who was calling her name behind her. She continued walking, wanting nothing now but to go home and sleep.

"Kagome, Kagome!" It was the wolf demon, Kouga. When he finally caught up to her, they both stopped walking and he said, "Hey, didn't you hear me call you?" Kagome faked a smile, "Sorry, no. Something else was on my mind." "No worries. Anyway, remember about the date? It's tonight." Kagome mentally slapped her forehead, after all that had happen, she didn't feel like going on the date anymore, that would just make matters worse between her and InuYasha. Not like he was hers anymore. "Of course I remember, I'll see you tonight at 7." The wolf nodded his head and waved good bye while she continued her journey to her locker.

She opened it, "It's just one night anyways, right? What could go wrong, I might as well get InuYasha off my mind for a few hours." '_Yeah right, like **that's **going to happen_.' She thought to herself. After shoving her books into her big yellow backpack and swinging it over her back, she caught a glimpse of silver hair and knew it was the one her heart ached for. Her heart started pounding faster as he came closer and closer to passing her locker. She hadn't seen him all day and she missed him so much.

She secretly wishes that he would come over and kiss her, telling her how sorry he was, and that it was all Kikyo's fault. He eventually did pass her locker but to her dismay, he was not alone, he was with that slut, Kikyo, the one that had ended the relationship. Kagome watched as the couple in front of her held each other's hand, she felt a pang of jealousy in her heart, but more than that, hurt and pain. InuYasha on the other hand, walked right pass her without even looking at his ex-girlfriend.

Kagome sighed, '_Does it really has to end like this_?' She closed her locker and began her walk back to the shrine.

The student with raven haired started her walk on the steps which seem to be never end, but she made it to the top in a matter of seconds. A calm wind blew a little bit of her black hair, she can hear birds chirping on the trees, and smiled. Whenever she was down, she would always appreciate the peace and calmness of the shrine that they gave her.

She opened the door and told her mom that she was home. Without even waiting for a reply, she ran upstairs, and dropped her heavy backpack. Jumping on her bed, she laid there for a few minutes, thinking about what had happen yesterday. After what InuYasha had told her, she could not sleep or stop crying. Kagome was afraid that she had lost him, but worse, lost him to Kikyo!

"It's all her damn fault!" She screamed throwing the pillow to the wall and began crying again. Soon she fell asleep and for once, felt peace.

About an hour later her little brother, Souta, came barging in her room holding the phone. "Kagome, someone's on the phone and they are looking for you." Kagome woke up groaning, and took the phone away from her brother's little hand and thanked him. She put the phone on her ear,

"Hello?" "Hi, its Sango, how are you doing Kagome?" "Still depress about yesterday." "Aww, don't be. He doesn't deserve you anyway, and before you know it, he'll realize that he made the wrong choice and come running back to you." Kagome smiled, hoping that Sango was right. "Thanks Sango." "No problem, anyways are you going to the dance?"

"I would if I had someone to go with, but I don't want to see InuYasha anyways, so I don't think I am." "But it won't be as fun without you." "Tonight, I have a date anyway." "With Kouga?" "Yeah, wouldn't want to disappoint wolf boy, and I need to get InuYasha off my mind anyway." "Okay, that's good. Call me if you need anything, I have to go now. Bye!" "Bye,"

Kagome clicked the off button on the phone and put it on her desk. She stood up and stretched her arms. She looked at the clock beside her bed, it read 5:30. '_Perfect, I can get ready for my date now_.' She grabbed clothes from her drawer and ran into the shower.

After changing her clothes and brushing her hair, she looked in the mirror and smiled at how nice she looks. She wore a black mini skirt and a cute red top that showed her arms. The neck was shaped like a "V" and it hugged her curves. Kouga had arrived when she reached downstairs and he told her how beautiful she looked. She thanked him and he took her hand and kissed it gently. After saying bye to her family, Kouga drove her to a restaurant which was a ten minute drive away.

Kagome got out of the car and read the big flashy sign above the building, it read, "Golden Phoenix." '_Wow, this restaurant is one of the most expensive places in Tokyo! _' Kouga smirked at her, took her hand, and led her in the restaurant. It was crowded and a lot of people were dress in beautiful fine clothes. The waiter, whose name was Kohana, led them to a table for two. Kagome and Kouga sat down and took a look at the menu as the waiter left them.

* * *

At the Shiver Dance, everyone was dancing and there were a lot of grinding and touching. Sango and Miroku stood together near the food counter, watching the teenagers bump and grind. "Aww Sango, can we dance?" Sango sighed and sweat dropped. "How will I know you won't try anything perverted?" Miroku put his hands up in defense as if he is innocent, "Me?" Sango looked at him strangely and replied, "Maybe later" And took a sip of her ice tea that she had bought earlier. 

In the dance entranced, Sango and Miroku saw that InuYasha had came to the dance with Kikyo. They almost barfed at the sight of it. "I don't know why he would go out with that girl!" Sango exclaimed. "That is one girl I would not want to touch!" Miroku said. Sango laughed, and Miroku just gave her a hurt look.

Kikyo held tightly on InuYasha hand, as if afraid that he would let go. She then went around telling people how her date was InuYasha. He growled in disgust, as he felt her sweaty hands against her. '_I can't believe I'm holding hands and actually going to the dance with this whore!_' He really didn't want to, but it was part of their little bargain. If he wanted the picture, he would then have to go out with her until tonight, and go to the dance with her. He couldn't wait till this was over. "Come on Yashie, let's dance!" InuYasha looked at the dance floor and saw all the horny teenagers dancing and touching, and gulped. '_Oh boy was this going to be a long night._'

Sango and Miroku laughed at the sight of the couple. "I swear, she blackmailed him or something, or else he wouldn't go to the dance with her!" Sango blurted. They watched in amusement as Kikyo grinned with InuYasha and he blushed in embarrassment causing them to laugh even harder. Just then a slow song came on, and Miroku looked at Sango who shyly looked back. She nodded her head and Miroku gave her a bright smile while grabbing her hand and led her to the dance floor.

InuYasha sighed loudly, relief that a slow song came on. '_At least, with a slow song, she wouldn't try anything dirty._' Dancing with Kikyo was the most embarrassing thing in his life! He vowed to never go to the dance with her again, or even touch her. He felt her head on his chest and almost gagged up his dinner. "InuYasha, me and you are meant to be together forever. I want to stay like this forever." InuYasha wanted to scream, '_Someone, help me!_" He screamed in his mind.

Sango and Miroku weren't that far away from the couple, and so far, Miroku hasn't tried anything dirty… yet. She let her head fall on his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. "I love you, Sango." '_Did he just…_' She looked up at him, afraid that it was one of his tricks. She looked at him in his eyes, and then felt something on her butt. She slapped him hard, and ran away. "Sango, I was only joking around. You know I do** love** you!" Miroku shouted and ran after her. She stood angrily on the side watching people dance, "Damn Miroku..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the date, Kouga was telling Kagome about his childhood as an orphan wolf and how he survived in the country. Kagome was bored as hell, and was amazed how he was cockier than InuYasha himself! She laughed at the thought and Kouga smiled, thinking she was interest in his story and continued. Just then a loud bang could be heard and everyone turned around to find a gang of gangsters threatening everyone for their money. 

People started to panic and quickly grab their money and gave it to them. Kagome was scared and didn't know what to do. Kouga saw this and stood up. "Hey you, stop that right now." The gang leader raised his left eyebrow. "Is that a challenge I hear?" Kouga smirked, "Maybe." They started fighting but because it was five against one, Kouga was not up to the match. He got a black eye and lay on the floor, helpless. Kagome thinking how stupid he can be, grabbed her cell phone and hid under the table, dialing Sango's number.

It rang a few times but Sango eventually answered and she could hear the loud music in the background. "Sango, I'm being robbed and Kouga's hurt, please get help! I'm at the Phoenix Restaurant." She hanged up, afraid of being caught, and continues to hide under the table hoping help was on their way.

* * *

"Sango!" 

She lifted her head to find Miroku. "I'm sorry." She ignored him and said, "Miroku, Kagome's in trouble and we need to find help as soon as possible." He nodded and ran to find InuYasha. He found him and her slow dancing near the center of the dance floor. When the hanyou saw him and mouthed a 'help me' to him, and the monk had to bit his lips from laughing. His face became serious and pulled the couple apart. "Excuse me, can't you see we are busy?" Kikyo yelled.

Miroku ignored her and turned to the hanyou. "InuYasha, its Kagome." "I don't give a shit about her!" "Stop being a dog." InuYasha growled at him but Miroku continued, "She's in trouble and needs your help." InuYasha hearing this ran out of the dance floor after hearing Miroku shout, "She's at the Phoenix Restaurant!"

In less than five minutes he was already at the front entrance and ran in. Everyone looked up at him and he found Kagome's face and was glad she was safe. "Who are you?" One of the gang members yelled. "None of your business" he said while cracking his knuckles and beated up each and every one of them. Everyone cheered, except for Kouga who was laying limp on the ground. Kagome ran up to him and gave him a hug. They both left when the police and ambulance came, and he drove her home.

"How could you think of going out with _him_?" InuYasha scowled at her. Kagome rolled her eyes, "How could you think of going out with Kikyo?" InuYasha gave a 'Feh' and dropped her off the shrine. She was about to shut the door until he stopped her, "Wait." She looked at him, "I'm sorry." He looked down, she smiled and said it was okay.

* * *

**A/N**: Done, only one chapter left to go! Will they be together? Who knows…? 

KawaiiInuyasha14841 – Haha, your review made me laugh. (In a good way of course) Thanks for reviewing!

It is I- THE NINJA – Yeah, it's a lot of drama. Don't worry I don't think you will have that much drama, I'm entering Grade 9 too next year. Good luck and thanks for the review.

topazchick08 – I'm happy you find it awesome, thanks for reviewing!

_Cheri Mai  
_


	7. Making Up & Out

**Author's Note**: The last chapter! It's sad isn't it? I would like to thank everybody who had reviewed and will review in the future, without you guys, this story would probably never have ended. The names are listed at the bottom of everyone that had review. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**Title**: A Dangerous Dare

**Author**: cherimai

**Chapter**: Making Up and Out

**Posted On**: July 19, 2006

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha… yet.

* * *

(_Saturday_)

That morning Kagome woke up and jumped on her computer, eager to talk to InuYasha. After what had happen last night, all she could think about was him, and hopefully they were back together. She logged in MSN to find the hanyou online and smiled. She clicked on his name and a window popped up, and she started typing on the keyboard.

**.Miss Kagome** – Heyy!

**InuHottie** - Hi, what's sup?

**.Miss Kagome** – Nothing much, you?

**InuHottie** – Same, going anywhere later?

**.Miss Kagome **– Nope, you?

**InuHottie** – Nahh, but I was hoping you would want to go with me to the movies?

Kagome stopped typing and put her fingers on her chin as if thinking very hard, she smiled as began typing again.

**.Miss Kagome** – I'll think about it

**InuHottie **- ….

_Two minutes later…_

**InuHottie** – Are you done thinking?

**.Miss Kagome** – No.

**InuHottie **– Don't make me beg!

**.Miss Kagome** – Try me

**InuHottie** – women these days…

Kagome giggled as she sat in front of the computer. Her cell phone started ringing and she picked it up. "Hello?" "PLEASE?" Kagome laughed as she heard InuYasha's voice. "Of course, I was just teasing you" "Feh, I'll pick you up at one then.." InuYasha said in an annoyed tone. "Okay then, see you later." She clicked the off button on her phone and put it on her computer desk. Just then, a new window appeared and she read that is was from her best friend Sango.

**Mz.Sango** – Heyy, going anywhere today sexy?

**.Miss Kagome** – I'm going out at one to the movies with Mr. InuYasha

**Mz.Sango** – Haha have fun! Are you guys back together yet?

**.Miss Kagome** – Thanks, and I don't think so… yet.

**Mz.Sango **– I bet you he's gonna ask you out at the movies!

**.Miss Kagome** – Whatever, later!

She shut off the messenger and headed straight for the showers. An hour later, Kagome walked out of the shower and got dressed, and by the time she was done InuYasha had already arrived. They both took the bus to the mall and decided to watch the movie, Fast and Furious – Tokyo Drift. "I heard it was pretty good." Kagome commented. "Feh, its just some bunch of wannabe gangsters racing on the streets of Tokyo." Kagome rolled her eyes and they ordered popcorn and headed to the theatres. They sat together in the middle row and InuYasha could not help but steal glances at Kagome.

She noticed this and said, "What, do I have something on my face?" The girl turned and faced him. He began to turn red when he realized how rude he was, "Uhh yeah…" He took his fingers and gently brushed the imaginary butter off her face, Kagome shivered at the touch and failed to notice when the lights went off and the movie started. The couple stared at each other and soon they were making out in a room full of people.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku decided to stalk those two just to make sure they are back together, they didn't expect them to be making out in a room full people! "Eww, they make me sick!" Sango squeaked, pretending to gagged. "How come we never get to do that?" Miroku whined and Sango punched him.

When the couple finally let go, Kagome began blushing and leaned on his shoulder, only to realize, the movie was already coming to an end. She sighed, it was a waste of money, but was worth it. InuYasha then grabbed her hand from their seat and she looked at him, he looked at her with puppy dog eyes and she smiled. She knew what he wanted, "Of course I want to be with you." He gave a smirk, "I want to be with you too, this time, forever."

(_Monday_)

The following school day, everything was back to normal, and felt like it was perfect again. Kouga came in the school with a black eye and everybody laughed at him, even Kagome, though she felt a little bit of pity for the guy. Kikyo's house was robbed and was trash so she came to school in a mess, wearing the worse outfit ever. She was also blamed for the graffiti on the school's building and was expelled from the school.

"That was hilarious!" InuYasha beamed. "She deserves _that_!" Miroku exclaimed. "Good thing we don't need to see her hideous face everyday anymore." Sango laughed. Kagome just laughed along. "So, I saw you guys dancing." InuYasha winked at Miroku and Sango and she blush a deep crimson red. "You saw everything that happened?" Sango asked shyly. "Yepp and I also heard what you guys said too, everyone did. The whole **damn** thing, it was hilarious!" She got mad and was about to pounce on the hanyou but the monk stopped her.

"InuYasha, remember these?" He showed InuYasha and Kagome pictures of them making out in the theatres. "What the hell did you get **THESE**?" They both shouted and tried to get the picture away from his hands. "Ha-ha, you have to _WORK _to get these." He smirked at them and Kagome whined. InuYasha and Kagome then began chasing Sango and Miroku around the school trying to get the pictures which accidentally fell in the hands off the principal. Uh Oh!

* * *

**A/N: **The end! No sequel, at least I don't plan on to.

topazchick08 – I'm happy that you're happy too! Haha! Thanks for the review.

It is I- THE NINJA – I love that restaurant too! Hehe Oh the bet with Kikyo was, InuYasha had to go with Kikyo to the dance and she'll give him that picture of Kouga kissing Kagome on the cheek. Hehe thanks for reviewing!

KawaiiInuyasha14841 – Aww thanks for the cookies, hehe. Gives you cake, everyone loves cake! Haha you really hate Kikyo don't you? LOL Thanks for the review.

Reviewers

ElvenPrincess69, HaLf-DeMoN-KaGoMe05, Ouka Tenshi, cremosia, Suki- neko, shinkumitsukai, dangersque, chelboo1992, luvs-inuyasha8907, Psycho-Miko22, KawaiiInuyasha14841, It is I- THE NINJA, topazchick08,

Thank you! I hope to see you guys again in future stories.

_ Cheri Mai_


End file.
